MonkandMiko Challenges
by SpiritualEnergy
Summary: A series of drabbles in response to the LJ community challenge that feature Kagome and Miroku. Each challenge ranging from genre and rating. Add to alert for updates!
1. Feeling

**Title: **Feeling

**Category: **Drabble

**Author: **SpiritualEnergy

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count: **330

**Challenge: **Theme 1: Feeling

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi. Challenge © MonkandMiko at LiveJournal

* * *

It was but a simple feeling. 

It was a feeling so strong, yet so weak that it caused tingles as the feeling escalated in intensity.

The feeling was one Miroku had experienced more than once, and he was absolutely, without a doubt, positive that he would feel this again, because it was a feeling that came with the rest of the package.

It was well worth the feeling, though. It was all worth it.

The burning feeling began now, and he could feel the rawness of it as he put his hand over it. The feeling wouldn't die down for a little while, he knew.

But this feeling was something special, and felt nothing like anything else he had ever come into contact with. It was one of the feelings he was so familiar with, and he was certain he would always be.

As he rubbed the sensitive area, again and again, it almost felt as smooth as silk, and as soft as a baby's bottom. Such a feeling was hard to come by anywhere else, and the men who were smart enough to obtain such a feeling, well, he had to give those men credit. He knew their thoughts, and felt the same way on the matter.

And Miroku could feel everything spiraling higher as something cold finally connected with the heated area, and he felt everything there go numb. Now it was time to make this feeling go away.

Miroku heard a soft, calm sigh echo in his ears as a small smile crawled onto his face, watching as Kagome looked down at him, the ice pack settled gently on his sore, red cheek.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to hit you _that _hard. But, you…um…" Kagome stuttered, shaking her head as a light blush blossomed on her own cheeks. "Miroku-sama, how are you feeling?" she asked.

But he knew the feeling would come again. He would make sure of that.

Miroku chuckled. "Perfect, Kagome-sama. I feel just perfect."


	2. Worldly

**Title: **Worldly   
**Category**: Drabble**  
Author:** SpiritualEnergy  
**Disclaimer: **InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi-sama. Challenge © MonkandMiko at LiveJournal  
**Rating: **T  
**Theme: **Worldly  
**Word Count: **267  
**Author's Notes: **I know. It's extremely late. I'm definitely going to try catching up to the challenges I missed though… here you go!

* * *

"You are a very worldly monk. Did you know that, Miroku-sama?" 

Miroku craned his head over to glance at the miko. He wiped the sweat off of his brow, and gave her a soft, reassuring smile. "Am I?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes."

"How so?" Miroku inquired.

The sun was setting over the horizon, the call of the birds echoing through the air like the drums of death as the blanket of night began to wrap around the land below it.

The souls of the now-buried bodies of a desecrated village would be hung up to dry in the remains of the sunlight until they could be put to rest, and Kagome knew that Miroku wondered when he would also have such an opportunity.

Kagome glanced further up the fields, watching the hanyou grumble as the last patch of dirt covered the graves they had created. She tried hard as not to cry. "You're just… very brave, Miroku-sama." She never wanted to pick up the shovel as he had.

The miko got down on her knees, cupping her hands together, and began to pray for the lost souls.

Miroku watched her, and found her presence peaceful as it collided with the sunset, despite the very dark moment. "You are worldly, too, Kagome-sama." He rested a hand on her shoulder – shoulder! – and gave it a small pat. "You are brave."

Time seemed to bend as seconds became minutes, and minutes became the shuddering souls that began to rest as they finally began to dry, with night finally enclosed around the world.

Kagome could still feel his hand. "Arigatou, Miroku-sama. Arigatou."


End file.
